


Eyeing the Candy then Sucking on Candy

by sever77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's Pubes, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Oral Sex, fist bumps after sex, sex as an addition to their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: 1 page of dancing around/ass shots and 1 page of sex, the focus is less on the sex, that's just how it comes out bc i'm ace“Dude, do your pubes always smell like Camembert?”“Well, what do your pubes smell like, huh?” Adrien asked.“Soap.”





	

Adrien slid down the pole in his room with a sci-fi novel in hand. Nino was still at it on the dance machine. It was just them for tonight, unless his father had Nathalie spying on him. As he’d grown through the last few years of school, his father granted him small privileges; Nino could sleep over, Marinette could visit on weekends, and Alya could join them to go over homework. Sitting on the arm of the couch, he got a view of Nino’s face, and ass.

Reading got dull as he realised the book didn’t live up to its blurb. Nino had gone to shower, citing sweat as an excuse. _Time to hit up the Ladyblog!_ Adrien mentally high-fived himself for thinking of that as he spun into his chair. _Akuma_ _Rate Declining. Could it be the weather system?_ _If Hawkmoth was weak, now might be the time to strike!_

“Uhh, Adrien? Where’re the towels?”

“Cleaning. I’ll get you one.”

Honestly, he should have prepared himself. If he was Ladybug and not Cat Noir, he’d be able to think ahead far enough to know that if Nino doesn’t have a towel, he doesn’t have clothes on. As it was, he got an eyeful of Nino boner, a Ninoner. His friend noticed, dropping a swear and using both hands to cover up. _Nice hands,_ Adrien noted, _but not as nice as the dick._ _How weird is it to stand here staring at his point of boner, P.O.B. if you will,_ _instead of handing him the towel._

“Sorry.” Adrien said.

“My bad.”

Adrien adjusted his clothes, flashed a smile – because a model always smiles, and went back to his room. Plagg zipped out of his shirt, asked him what he wanted from Nino, then savoured the Camembert Adrien gave him. He had to disappear when Nino came back, towel wrapped around his waist. Adrien looked away as Nino changed.

“Did I tell you I got a gig for friday night?”

Adrien involuntarily glanced over his shoulder and caught a chunk of ass. He turned back, and blushed – hard. _Not the only thing that’s hard. Shut up._

“Same crowd?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see if you were free.”

“Should be, but I’ll force it free if I have to.”

He could feel Nino’s smile.

“Dressed yet?” Adrien asked.

“Yep!”

Adrien looked behind him, but Nino had moved to the bed. He was still shirtless. With bright polka dot boxers. Adrien could feel his dick trying to break free from his pants.

“Dude, you’ve got a bit of a problem.”

“I’m sorry, this is so-”

“No problem, I’ll deal with it for you.”

Adrien thought he’d imagined that, so he asked Nino to repeat himself.

“I’ll suck your dick. Any day of the week, to be honest.”

Ah, Nino was blushing too.

“We don’t need to tell your dad, I mean, I wouldn’t tell my dad.” fumbled Nino.

“Better take those off then, heheh.”

Nino dropped his boxers in one move. _Sproing! Just like Luffy’s rubber dick!_ Adrien realised they were both holding their breath. He slowly, carefully took his shirt off and folded it, then his striped shirt, folded the same. He hesitated over his jeans. Nino came closer and tugged them down, making the decision for him. With a sigh, Adrien dropped his underwear. Nino was facing a dick he called _Le Petit_ _Tour_ _Eiffel_.

“Dude, do your pubes always smell like Camembert?”

Adrien panicked, when did Plagg hide there? _Why_ did he have to hide there?

“I guess, haha, it’s just comes with the package, haha.”

A muffled ‘Being Cat Noir, you mean’ came from the couch.

“Well, what do _your_ pubes smell like, huh?” Adrien asked.

Adrien brought his face up to Nino’s dick, uncut, he noted.

“Soap.”

Nino laughed a fake malevolent laughter. Adrien couldn’t help but join in.

They calmed down, and Nino got a lustful look in his eyes. He brought a hand over to tease the side of Adrien’s dick. _It’s okay, I guess._ Nino seemed to hear his thoughts, and pulled Adrien by his asscheeks into his mouth. _Bliss, Pleasure, Stimulation. Bliss, Pleasure, Stimulation. Bliss, Pleasure._ Adrien let out a shuddering breath. _Pleasure._ Nino grinned.

A few minutes of lewd noises had him at Nino’s complete control. His climax came as Nino moved his tongue in just the right way. He swished the cum around in his mouth a bit and swallowed, then grinned.

“Camembert.”

“No way.”

Nino didn’t last as long, to tell the truth, he was already half jerked-off from pure fantasy fuel. Then again, with Adrien here, they wouldn’t have to stay fantasies. The sounds coming from Adrien’s mouth… honestly, he wanted them for a private mix. Then rational thought escaped him and he was caught in the same pleasure cycle as Adrien minutes before. He regretted thrusting into Adrien’s mouth later, but the feeling it gave him…

Once he was sure it was over, Adrien collapsed on Nino. They were both grinning. They shared a fist bump. There was more to come in the morning.


End file.
